


Tranquil

by UNICORNZWAG



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Inktober, Inktober 2018, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: A look into Harry's mind the moment the killing curse hits him in Deathly Hallows, before he meets Dumbledore in the afterlife.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober 2018 Prompt #2:Tranquil

“Avada Kedavra.”

Harry heard it, but in that moment all he could see was white. 

For a horrifying split second, he saw nothing else. Just blinding white.

He knew this was for the best. This is what had to happen. 

He had to kill what was trapped inside him. 

He had to kill Voldemort. 

To save everyone he loved.

And… in that moment, he was calmer than he’d ever been.

It was a moment of pure peace before things would start anew. 

Harry was glad to forsake being the chosen one for a moment.

He’d almost say he felt tranquil. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
